Ben 10 Alien Force: Beholder of the Milotrix
by Wolfleader505
Summary: Hi! I'm Jen. You might be thinking I'm just a regular girl. well your mistaken. find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

Its always hard to keep a secret which could change the world. Thats what I, Jennifer Tenth, have a problem with. I live in Bellwood, a normal city. Bellwood is a medium/small city, population 20,000. I go to one of Bellwood's high schools. You may think I'm just a normal 15 year old girl, but your sadly mistaken. I have the Milotrix, the most powerful alien weapon in the galaxy. You might think 'aliens? Theres no such thing', well once again your sadly mistaken. There are millions of species of alien in the galaxy. The Milotrix can turn me into every one of those species. Yeah thats right, I'm just 15 and I can turn into aliens. I work with the Plumbers, and i'm not taking about the kind of plumbers that work on your toilet. I mean the Plumbers that are galaxy wide and help with saving the universe.

You must be thinking 'how does a 15 year old get a hold on the universe's deadlest weapon?'. Well i'll tell you. 5 years ago, me, my cousin Gary, and our grandad Matt were on a feildtrip in my grandpa's old SUV. When outta no where I saw a falling star or something. It landed just next to me. It was some sort of alien pod, when I came near to it it opened and there was the Milotrix. I touched it once and it sorta jumped at me, clinging to my wrist. Now I fight all kinds of aliens, on different planets and everywhere. Gary and his 'girlfriend' Kayla work with me. Over the years it turned out Gary has special powers. He can use magic and aura, which I sometimes wish I could have. Kayla is an old enemy who somehow grow on us and now is my best friend. She can esorb metals and things like that. One time she even went on a power thirst and tried to kill me!

But now all is forgiven and I still am single. But I do have my eye on a cute boy whos similar to me. His name is Ben Tennyson, hes perfect and plays my favorite sport, soccer! His cousin, Gwen is similar to Gary while Kayla is Gwen's boyfriend, Kevin's cousin. Yep, very ironic isn't it. Now it is time to tell the story on how I met Ben.

Hope you enjoy

**I hope you all like my new story! i know these characters are like Ben, and Gwen and Kevin. but i'm happy i finally ut this up.**

******-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

"alright class, before we start math class, we have a new student here today" The teacher said while writing the huge words 'new student' on the chalk board. In the back of the class was Ben, staring off in space, hoping for the bell to go off. "i would like everybody to give a warm welcome to Jennifer Tenth, an exchange student from the high school which closed" the teacher said as a girl walked up to the front of the classroom. She had long black hair in a frizzy ponytail, small streaks of neon blue were in her long bangs. She wore a White T-shirt with a green and blue jacket. She also wore navy jeans.

Ben caught eye on the girl and went out from staring from space and looking at the girl.

Not a sound came from the class, maybe a cough or sneeze. "hello everyone" Jennifer waved shly.

"Jennifer, tell us something about yourself" The teacher said kindly from his desk. "ok,well you can call me jen, i'm gonna play on the soccer team" While Jen talked her jacket sleeve drew up and revealed a wrist watch, it looked somewhat like Ben's Ultramatrix but blue with the hourglass symbol green. Ben stared at it, thinking 'what is that?'. Once Jen was done she started to walk back to her seat, but was tripped by Carley, the class brat. The teacher was facing his chalkboard so he didn't see. Carley snickered and some of the other girls laughed. Jen just got up and got to her seat.

After last period Ben was digging out his backpack from his stuffed up locker. "wow I really need to clean this...later" Ben finally got his backpack and started to take out the books he needed to bring home. Then he saw Jen, walking down the all towards him. Carley stuck out her foot and tripped Jen once again. Jen fell down and her books and papers spread everywhere. "looks like the newbe is a clumsy one" Carley snickered and walked away, with her laughing possy following. Jen started getting her papers. Ben went up to her and picked up some of her papers. "sorry about Carley, she reminds me of an old bully I know" Ben helped Jen up and gave her her papers. "Thanks, I'm Jen" Jen smiled warmly. "I know, I'm Ben Tennyson, its nice to meet you". Jen nodded and walked to the locker next to Ben's. Ben went to his backpack and put a strap over his shoulder. Jen got her backpack ready and swung it over her shoulder. " Your playing soccer right?" Ben asked and closed his locker. "yeah, why?" "Well you might be on my team" Ben answered. "they let boys and girls go on the same team?" Jen closed her locker. "yep, so if your going to practice tonight, i'll see ya there" Ben smiled and started walking down the hall. Jen followed and they both walked out the school.

"it was very nice meeting you Ben" She said while brushing a blue streaked piece of her hair out of her face. "Nice to meet you too, I like your watch" Ben pointed to the wrist watch on Jen's wrist.

"thanks, doesn't tell time thought" Jen rubbed the area around the watch. "come on ben!" called a black haired guy standing at a green with black striped car. "coming, well see ya soon Jen" Ben smiled and ran up to the car. "who was that?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "just some new girl, what ya got?" Ben asked and got in the car. "alien sighting" Kevin got in driver seat. "sweet" and they drove off.

Jen caught sight of her best friend Kayla, leaning agianst her 'special' blue car which had black stripes like the guy's car which Ben went in. "looks like you already got a boyfriend" Kayla smirked. Kayla had black hair in a bun, she also had dark gray eyes. She wore a black shirt with see threw dark sleeves with worn out jeans.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was flinged at a building. He was in spidermonkey form. "owww" Ben groanded as he fell from the wall. Not far away was a big water creature, bashing Kevin around with its tenticules. "little help Ben!" Kevin said as he was hit once again into a lamp post. "coming" Ben got up. Then the water alien screamed in pain and let kevin go. "woah!" Kevin hit his car, making a small dent. "huh?" Ben looked for what hit the alien. Near to the alien was some sort of bobcat. It was larger then a regular bobcat and looked entirely made from metal. What made Ben wonder was the Plumber sign on its forehead. But it looked like Jen's watch. "what is that?" Kevin got up from his car hood. The bobcat opened it's mouth and large steal fangs came from its jaw. It had it's eyes on the one thing that could be hurt, which Ben just noticed.

The bobcat jumped onto a near lampost , which was still up, and was about maybe a foot higher then the creatures head. Right in the middle of its watery head was what seemed like a brain. 'so thats what its looking for' thougth Ben as he walked up to Kevin. "you ok?" "yeah, fine" Kevin shook his head. "what is that thing?" Kevin looked at the bobcat which seemed to be waiting for the right moment. "we'll find out" Ben stood there, waiting. The bobcat finally found the right moment, it jumped! Landing right into the watery aliens head. It screached in surprise and shook its head, trying to get the thing out.

The bobcat stayed in and swam over to the brian. Ben focused on what the cat was doing. The bobcat made its fangs dig right into the brian, going right threw. The alien screamed and started to break apart. A second later it was just a puddle of water. The bobcat made its fangs go back short and shook its wet metal fur. Ben nodded to Kevin, who was looking at Ben, asking if he could attack. Kevin smiled and obsorbed his car's metal and became green metal. The bobcat noticed this and hissed. Kevin made his hands into large stabbing things and ran towards it. What he didn't expect was that before he even touched the cat, it turned into a liquid metal puddle. "woah!" Kevin slide in it and hits another car. The puddle turned back into the cat and snickered, watching Kevin. Then suddenly Ben/spidermonkey hit the cat with a web. The cat meowed in surprise and was wrapped into the web.

Kevin got up and went back to normal. Ben walked up to the cat, who was struggling. "who are you?" Ben narrowed all four eyes. The cat only hissed. Ben touched the Plumber sign on its forehead and was blinded by a blue light. Once the light was gone, instead of a metal alien bobcat was a yellow fured dog. It had antenas coming from its head and a black lightening bolt starting at its forehead and going down to its tail. It's eyes were yellow with blue pupils. All four eyes of ben's widened. "it just turned into another alien" Kevin said and rubbed his neck. "Gwen should see this" Ben said and picked up the yellow dog with one of his four arms. The dog growled and barked, its bark sounded like thunder. Kevin looked at the dent on his car hood. "stupid dog" Kevin opened the back door and Ben threw the alien dog. Kevin and Ben got in, ben turned back to normal and looked back at the dog. The dog was passed out.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer woke up still in her Thunderwolf form. She was in a dark cage. She looked out of the cage, it seemed like she was in a garage. There was a few crates and some tools. There was also a familiar car. Jen's eyes widened as she reconized the car which Ben went to after school. Jen growled, backed up a few paces, and rammed the cage bars. Pain came to her head but that didn't stop her, she kept ramming the cage bars till the bars were bent apart. But it wasn't bent enough for Thunderwolf to squeeze threw. Jen thought for a second then had an idea.

Jen stratched her long spikey tail to the Milotrix symbol on her shoulder. Once she touched it she went to her Mattermouse form. It was a small mouse like alien with no tail and eyes. It had a small nose and big dumbo ears. Jen went to the hole in the bent apart bars. Just at that moment the lights turned on in the room. Right there, at the lightswitch, was that black haired guy who drove the green car. His eyes went wide when he saw that the yellow dog alien wasn't in the cage. Jen hurried out of the hole and under the car. Jen focused on the name tag on the man's shirt, It said 'Kevin'.

"what the?" Kevin said as he opened the cage door. Jen smirked 'time for some fun' she thought. Jen used Mattermouse's power by getting larger, maybe 3 feet or so. Just as Kevin stood in the cage door way, Jen ran up and pushed Kevin. Kevin fell forward, into the cage. Once Kevin was on the cage floor Jen closed the cage door. Kevin got up and shook the cage bars "let me out!" Jen squeaked happily and ran out fo the garage. Kevin used his power to get his skin like the metal which the cage was made from. Once that happened Kevin broke off some bars, enough to get out. Kevin went back to normal and grabbed his phone, dialing Ben's number. Ben picked up "ben here" "it escaped!" Kevin yelled threw the speaker.

Once Jen was far enough, she changed back to human. Jen felt vibrating in her pocket, it was her phone. Jen took it out and checked to see wat number it is. It was Gary. Jen flipped it open "Sup?" Jen said threw the speaker and walked on on the sidewalk. "where are you! You missed soccer practice" Gary's worried voice came threw. "yeah, about that...well I was captured" Jen stopped in her tracks as a black buggy passed by, with Ben driving. "captured by wh-?" Gary didn't have enough time to answer since Jen hanged up. The black and green buggy stoped and backed up to Jen. Ben looked out the window. "hey jen! Have you seen a dog anywhere?" Ben asked, the window down. One thought went threw Jen's head 'dog?'. "nope, but i'll tell you if I do" Jen answered and started walking. "oh, well need a lift?" Ben went backwards to catch up to Jen. Jen sighed "alright" she walked around the car and got in the passenger seat.

Ben pulled in Jen's driveway. The house was like Ben's but it was a light blue color. In the driveway was Gary. He had short brown hair and black glasses. He wore a plaid red jacket and gray T-shirt and tan pants. "that your boyfriend?" Ben asked as he stopped the car. "uh no, thats my cousin Gary" Jen said and got out of the car. "there you are! Why did you hang up on me!" Gary said as he walked up to his cousin. Jen rolled her eyes. "stop being a worry wart, i'm fine" "good, now you have to tell me who captured you" Gary said and took her hand. What they didn't know was that Ben heard what Gary said. So Ben called up Gwen to meet him tomorrow after school. Then Ben drove home to go right to bed. Jen told Gary she was tired and went to bed to her neon blue room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at soccer practice Jen was in her blue soccer outfit. Ben was in his green outfit and was at the goal. Jen had the ball, running and kicking towards the goal which Ben was gaurding. A student cut infront of her and took the ball, running the other way. Jen stopped and nodded to a girl with pigtails. The girl ran towards the student, slid and got the ball. Jen ran to an open way, ready for the pass. The girl smiled and passed the ball over to Jen.

Ben kept his eyes on the ball, ready for any atempt for a goal. Jen got about 5 feet away, brought her leg for a kick, and kicked it. The ball flew threw the air, straight towards Ben. Ben didn't see the kick, he just stared at Jen's wrist watch, something about it seemed similar. Just then the ball hit Ben in the head. He fell back and the ball went threw into the goal. "Omigosh i'm so so so sorry Ben!" Jen ran to him. Ben sat up, rubbing where the ball hit. "are you ok? I'm really sorry about that" Jen helped him up.

"its ok, i'm fine" Ben kept rubbing his head. Jen sighed "thank goodness, I really need to work on my aim". Then after practice, Jen was walking on the sidewalk. "hey Jen! Wait up!" Ben ran up but tripped, falling face first on the concret. Jen tried hard not to laugh and helped him up. "thanks" Ben rubbed his nose. Jen smiled. "is was wondering, want to go to ? My treat" Ben asked. Jen couldn't believe it, her second day of a new school and she already is invited to go somewhere...with a boy. "alright" Jen answered.

"hey Jen, where ya going?" Kayla jumped up behind her. Jen's excitement then went away at the sight of Kayla. "whos this?" Ben asked. "this is Kayla, Kayla this is Ben" Jen intorduced. "sup dude, so where ya going?" Kayla asked once again. "we're going to " Answered Ben.

"oh sweet, may I come?" Jen gulped at her question. "uhhhh-" "sure" Ben cut out Jen. "thanks dude" Kayla smiled. At Jen got Blueberry while Ben got chocolate and carrot. Jen walked up to kayla, who was looking at under the hood of her car. Jen had a juice for Kayla. "can I help?" Jen asked as she set down the juice. Kayla looked at her. "wanna help, go away" Kayla went back to her car. Jen walked away, stopped, went back to the table and took Kayla's juice. Kayla looked at Jen with a questioning look. "NO JUICE FOR YOU!" Jen said and walked away with the juice. Kayla sighed and went back to fixing her car. "...idiot" she mumbled.

Jen sat down with Ben, sipping her smoothy. Ben was sipping his. "what did you get?" Jen asked. "carrot and chocolate" Ben answered threw sips. "they have it in one cup now!" Jen sat up. "yeah" Ben answered. "aww I should have got that" Jen kept sipping her smoothy."you like it?" Ben asked, amazed at what she said. Gwen and Kevin didn't really get why he liked it. "yep, I love it" Jen leaned up agianst the table. "wow, first person I ever heard that liked it" Ben smiled. Jen loved seeing Ben smile, it was warming to her. Jen was happy she made a good friend.


End file.
